Year After Year
by Gabriella M.B
Summary: DH Spoilers. It's been 19 years later and Neville has married Hannah Abbott and Luna has married Rolf Scamander. Are they living the life they've always planned? The answer is at the end.
1. Back To The Past

"You were absolutely brave." Neville had heard a familiar yet dreamy voice behind him. He stood alone outside of the Castle, pondering about everything that has happened. He felt stronger than ever, he didn't think that this day would end like this, in absolute triumph.

He looked back, "Luna." He said with a smile.

Luna smiled back, she was absolutely tired but had this happiness to see him standing in front of her, _alive_.

"You were fantastic yourself." He said grabbing her hand being able to wrap his arms around her.

Neville didn't care at this point, he knew this was the perfect timing to show Luna how exactly he felt about her.

"Why thank you Neville. But you still managed to kill that Basilisk. I wouldn't have been able to." She said feeling as if she were in heaven.

"It was my job, but you did a great job trying to get Bellatrix."

"Although I didn't." She protested.

He let go of her and turned her around facing him, eye-to-eye. "You still did fantastic." He said as he put a piece of her in front of her face behind her ear.

She looked deep into his eyes and all she wanted was him, as much as all he wanted was her at this moment.

"Oh Neville." She said as she recklessly wrung her arms around his neck and gave him a full kiss on the mouth.

Neville felt as if he turned pink, but he didn't care at all. All he was glad for was that him and Luna were together.

They then slowly let go after a moment then had tears in her eyes, "I didn't think this would happen as much as I wanted it to."

He smiled with tears in his eyes and held her close against him, "It's all done now Luna. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He sweetly kissed the top of her head and continued to hold onto her. "Not even the nargles can separate us."

She smiled and sniffed, "I love you Neville."

"I love you too." He responded quietly.

Suddenly Luna seemed to disappear in his arms.

"Luna what's happening?" He asked as he tried to hold on to her.

"I must leave Neville." She said looking up at him with eyes full of tears.

"Don't leave me please!" He pleaded.

"I love you." She said as she disappeared completely.

"No! Don't go! Stay! Please don't leave me."

He then held onto himself and got down his knees crying as if he never had before.


	2. Just A Dream

"Neville. Darling, wake up!" Hannah said as she tried to awake her husband.

"Don't go- don't-" He suddenly woke up and saw his wife staring down at him in worry.

"You were having another bad dream Nev." She said.

Neville sat up and dug his head into his hands, "What time is it?" He murmured.

Hannah sighed, "Well, it's 5 minutes to the time you should be waking up."

He then put his hands down to look at her, "I guess I should be getting ready then."

She nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Neville then stood up and got ready for another ordinary day teaching at his beloved school, Hogwarts.

As he was finished getting ready he walked back into the bedroom to tell Hannah he was leaving.

"I'm off." He said as he approached her kissing the top of her head.

As he did so he had a tremendous chill up his spine.

"Bye love." She said as he walked away closing the door carefully.

Hannah sighed, "14 years later and he's still forgotten that this day is our anniversary." She said disappointingly shaking her head.


	3. Trains

Luna stood in front of the Hogwarts Express in complete admiration, yet she was feeling slightly worried. She didn't think anyone would want to sit with her. She anyways got onto it and looked for an empty compartment. She passed one after another only to find that they were all full.

"Now where do you think you're going?" She heard someone say as they grabbed her by the hand.

She looked back and saw Neville standing, holding her hand with a grin.

"Oh hello Neville." She said cheerfully. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all. Come in." He said.

They both got into the compartment and immediately sat beside each other.

"So, how was your summer?" He asked.

"Very nice thank you. I found many more interesting creatures. Father and I even made some more nargle charms placing them in every room in the house." She said with a smile.

He smiled back, he loved the things she said and how she said it.

"How was yours?" She asked.

"It was all right, I did a lot of planting this summer. But above it all, it seems great to be going back." He said.

"I agree, I'm glad you brought me in here Neville." Luna said quietly as she slowly laced her fingers with his.

"I'm glad you came." He responded holding her fingers with his tighter.


	4. Back To Reality

"You all right, love?" Rolf asked Luna as they were having breakfast by the lake in front of their home.

Luna then zoned out of her mind and turned to look at her husband, "Sorry?" She asked.

"I asked if you were all right." He said.

She nodded, "Yes of course, I just don't think I had enough sleep yesterday. You know, worrying about the Quibbler and everything." She said smiling as she sipped her teacup.

"Yes of course. But, I'm sure you're father is doing very well still."

"Well you know he is getting weaker and weaker Rolf. I'm becoming quite worried." She said putting her cup down and staring at him.

"Luna, if anything happens, which I hope won't, I don't think you should worry your beautiful self up anytime soon." He said with a smile showing reassurance.

She nodded her head, "I hope so. I'm going to get ready so when can continue looking for Crumple Horned Snorkacks."

Luna walked away with her head full of sadness, as thoughts of Neville aroused in her mind again, just like year after year.


	5. Class Dismissed

"Since we have done a well job in class today, next week we will be working with Mandrakes," Neville told his second years. "Does anybody know what they do?"

Rose raised her hand as high as she could to get his attention.

"What is it Ms. Weasley?"

"Oh do call me Rose!" She insisted anxiously, "Well anyway, it is a plant with a form of a human figure. It is in fact, dangerous to pull a Mandrake out of its pot without having something to cover the ears, or else you would die because it's deadly screaming. We often use Mandrakes in order to heal the Petrifying curse."

"Right." Neville said, "Er, great job Ms. Wea- _Rose_. But may I ask, has your mother already told you? Or have you already read books on Herbology?" He asked in curiosity.

"Luna told me about it. She said that we'd be learning it this year. She was over for supper last week actually. She misses you loads though. She says she thinks about you all the time lately." Rose said feeling slightly awkward having to inform this during class.

Neville's heart sank.

He stood there, frozen.

Luna had missed_ him_. _Luna_ was thinking about him. Luna _mentioned_ him. He didn't know if he was able to consume that in his brain. It just seemed to depressing for him. The last time he had seen her was five years ago for Christmas at the Weasleys. After that, she got married to Rolf. Though what did it matter to him? He was afterall, _married_ to Hannah Abbott. He was happy, wasn't he?

"Are you all right Nev- Professor Longbottom?" James asked.

He cleared his throat, "Yes." He said finally getting back to his senses, once realized he was probably gazing into space for more than ten seconds.

"You look like you're going to faint any minute. You seem quite pale." One of his students added.

"No, I'm all right, really." Neville reassured his students, as he cleared his throat once more.

"Well then, see you all next class." He said.

At once all the students stood up from their seats and left the classroom.

James and Rose looked at each other worriedly and decided to stay behind.

Neville barely noticed that they stayed and walked to look outside the Herbology Garden.

"Neville." Rose said as James and her approached him.

Neville sighed, "What else did she say?"

"She just hopes you're all right is all. Why have you stopped writing to her?"

"Because… she's happy with Rolf now." He said depressingly.

"Well, you know that she wishes to see you again. Her and mum seem to talk all the time as well. Don't want to scare you, but she's probably at mum's right now." James said with an ironic smirk.

Neville sighed, "Well, I think you both should go now. You wouldn't want to be late for your next class."

"But it's Trelawney!" James said whiningly.

"Class dismissed." Neville retorted seriously.

Before James could say another word, Rose grabbed his arm and they both left Neville alone.

When Neville knew he was alone, he slammed his fists against the Greenhouses' glass window. Never in his life has he felt such devastation after so long.


	6. Photograph

Luna looked at the photograph gradually; she wanted to put it in her mind, considering the photograph wasn't her.

It was a moving photograph of Ginny in Harry's arms, Hermione in Ron's arms, and Luna in _Neville's_ arms during their Graduation. It made it hard for her to look at the photograph, although that's all she was able to have an actual memory for when it came to Neville. That's what killed her the most.

"Earth to Luna." Ginny said waving a hand in front of Luna's gaze.

"Hmm?" Luna said finally seeing Ginny.

"Finally, I thought you went completely senile." Ginny said as she sipped her cup of tea.

Luna didn't say a word and just took a sip of her tea.

"What's bothering you anyway?" Ginny said as she put her teacup down.

"Nothing?" Luna said hiding her lie.

"No really…"

Luna sighed, stood up and grabbed the photograph in its pretty picture frame.

"Here." She said as she handed it to Ginny.

Ginny suddenly understood, "Oh." She replied. "But I thought you were happy with Rolf?"

"Yes you're right when you thought I said I was." Luna replied bluntly.

"Well, you do know that we're all having Christmas at Ron's, and that you are invited and so is…. _Neville_?" Ginny reminded her friend.

Luna sighed, "I don't want to go."

"Well why not?" Ginny asked feeling slightly taken aback.

"Because, Mrs. Longbottom is going to be there."

"Luna," Ginny said unsure what has come over the girl, "What has gotten into you mate? I thought you said you were happy for him!"

"Well that's the thing Ginny! You used passed tense! I'm _NOT_ happy about this. I'm not!" She said suddenly having tears stroll down her cheek. She then recklessly slumped onto the nearest chair.

Ginny wasn't able to find any more words, but felt the most remorse she could ever feel for her friend. She then reached out for Luna's hand, "It's all right to feel the hurt."


End file.
